


Shared Grief

by Kantayra



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles of Harry and Draco hooking up after being widowed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Grief

**Author's Note:**

> I originally thought to make a series out of these, but I'm willing to bet money now that I'll never get around to doing it. As a result, there are a lot of gaps that I would have filled in later. However, I'm cleaning house for the New Year, so everything I've written this year must go up! :P

dracoharry100: Challenge #178 – Necromancy ([Post](http://community.livejournal.com/dracoharry100/632225.html))

  


Harry’s dreams were filled with red hair and radiant smiles, and he clutched the Necronomicon.

“Potter, stop!”

Malfoy’s voice broke with the understanding of a fellow widower.

“You don’t want this.”

The magical perversion of Ginny solidified, a twisted, ghastly corpse falsely animated by Harry’s impenetrable pain.

“That isn’t her.”

Warm fingers circled Harry’s wrist. The Necronomicon fell. The spell broke, and Harry’s monstrous creation dissolved back into nothing. Harry clung to the living embrace offered him, sobbing as his grief finally spilled forth.

Afterwards, slowly but surely, Harry’s dreams filled with grey eyes and sly smirks; somehow, life progressed.

  
awdt: Sept 27: "I don't want to do it forever." ([Post](http://community.livejournal.com/awdt/423798.html))  


“How long are we going to keep doing this?” Malfoy’s tone was deceptively soft.

Harry collapsed beside him. “Dunno. I don’t want to do it forever.”

Malfoy’s “Oh?” was laced with poison.

Harry sighed. This was absurd. Malfoy was arrogant, pushy, and still harbored offensive beliefs about blood purity. Harry shouldn’t be here. He’d been lonely and desperate, and Malfoy had snapped at the opportunity like he’d been waiting his whole life. And now this.

“Does it matter?” Harry evaded.

“Does it?” Something fragile in Malfoy’s eyes made Harry look deeper for once. _Draco…_

“Oh” was all Harry could say.

  
hd100: Sept 28: Question ([Post](http://community.livejournal.com/hd100/514460.html))  


“Is there anything you like about me at all?”

That was _the_ question. Harry felt it hang in the air. “Well, you’re bloody gorgeous…”

Malfoy blinked up at him, uncharacteristically exposed.

“And the sex isn’t bad…”

“And?”

“And you’re… hygienic?” ‘Uptight’ was more like it.

“I asked if you like anything about _me_ , not my body.” Malfoy sounded resigned.

“I like not sleeping alone” just made things worse.

“That answers my question, then, doesn’t it?” Malfoy rose to leave.

Only after he had dressed and gone, did Harry think of: _I like that my chest doesn’t ache when you’re near._

  
dracoharry100: Challenge #179 – Restoration ([Post](http://community.livejournal.com/dracoharry100/633484.html))  


Falling together was easy; making up, hard. Harry’s owls grew desperate:

“Come back, _please_.”

“I miss you.”

“I’ll bottom for a month.”

“Two.”

“ _Three_!”

“I’ll buy you presents,” with red roses.

“ _Expensive_ presents.” A platinum ring.

“Here. Naked pictures of me. Show your friends and laugh.”

“You’re handsome and brilliant, and I’m an unworthy slob. Come back?”

Finally, a “Really, Potter?” returned. Harry could _see_ the raised eyebrow.

“Fine. I LOVE YOU. Happy now?!”

That night, Harry was accosted in bed by long, sneaky limbs. “I love you, too,” Draco teased. But he still made Harry bottom. For three months.

  
awdt: Oct 4: " Run away before you say something incriminating." ([Post](http://community.livejournal.com/awdt/424586.html))  


Whenever they made love, Draco could never quite get the words out:

“I’ve always—”

“Harry, I—”

“You’re so—”

“I want—”

Whenever they fought, Draco never had any difficulty whatsoever:

“No wonder your parents up and died on you; they probably just wanted to get away from your clingy codependence, insufferable hero complex, and that truly atrocious hair.”

Luckily for Draco, Harry was the only man he’d ever met who had no difficulty translating the bold regrets into the skirtish admissions. “I love you, too,” was what Harry said in response to both, shutting Draco up entirely.


End file.
